


The Dragon's Professor

by PR0F_GMK54



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foreplay, Groping, Lactation, Large Breasts, Roleplay, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, schoolgirl outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PR0F_GMK54/pseuds/PR0F_GMK54
Summary: After having a long studying session with Morgan, Nah goes to check in on Robin. While there, he takes note of her rather, attractive outfit, and decides that they should have a little fun.And Nah can't say no to her "professor".
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Nn | Nah
Kudos: 13





	The Dragon's Professor

**Author's Note:**

> Another request by a friend, they wanted more giant Nah tits, but this time in a schoolgirl outfit. This is what I came up with. Hope you like it.

The droplets of rain that have been falling down from the grey clouds above cascaded over the land below, giving it a fresh shower that most citizens decided to avoid by staying inside, with two held up in a room encased in a small mansion on the outskirts of town.

"Man, it sure started pouring out of nowhere, huh? Or have we just been cooped up in here so long we didn't notice?" Morgan spoke with slight awe as she gazed at her window as droplets rang against it, softly running a few fingers through her messy, purplish-black hair.

The girl next to her replied, "Well, we have been studying for at least a few hours, but still, I'm sure the skies were still clear just a few hours ago." She turned her head towards her friend, her light-green braids swaying with her movements as her eyes glanced around Morgan's room with them both sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, but it was also getting dark out then too so maybe the clouds just blended in?" Morgan suggested back, before hugging her arms and lightly shuddering, "Though now that I notice it, it's also kinda a bit cold."

Her friend smiled slightly at her, "Then in that case, can we please get out of these uniforms? We've been wearing them since we started." She asked.

However, Morgan just shook her head, "Of course not! We have tests next week! And as members of the shepherds, we have a duty to be the top of our class, especially me!" She stated proudly, raising her hand up as well.

Her friend sighed, "And our uniforms are supposed to help why?" She asked, already knowing how she would respond but couldn't help but ask the question as she gazed at the junior tactician's school attire and once again taking it in. She wore a white blouse that was decorated with a golden-emblem of Ylisse's Royal academy near the left of her chest t. The fabric of her top strained against her large breasts, which was most likely the reason the top two buttons were undone. Also she wore a navy blue short skirt, and below that was the length of her usual tactician's skirt. Her legs were mostly covered by the white, thigh-high socks she had on that dug nicely into the plump skin.

Morgan grinned, "To get into character, that's why!" She told her, repeating the same answer she had when first asked the question as she then added, "Besides, we both look really cute in them! Don't we Nah?"

The half-manakete smiled weakly, glancing down at her own attire that mirrored her friend's, though unlike her, she had all her buttons done up, which may have not been the right decision considering how much more prominently her's strained against the fabric, seemingly threatening to pop the buttons off. The two girls had decided to attend the Ylisse Royal Academy more on a whim than anything else, an offer that was given by Chrom and Robin to any of the children shepherds who so desired it. Most rejected, but a few decided to try it out, though for Lucina and Cynthia, it was more of a requirement considering that sooner or later, they'd need some of the information they would gain in future politics.

Nah had to admit, it was kinda a nice thing to experience, while not all the classes were to her liking, she found herself more than interested in a few courses, especially if they had the right teacher that made it much more enjoyable. It was...normal for someone like her that never got to experience something like it in the future. Though similar in the future, she was a bit of an outcast due to her manakete heritage that had more than a few hurtful rumors sent her way. Luckily though, her friends were there to protect her, and most of those rumors had stopped.

"Hey, Nah?"

"Hmm?" The girl was pulled back into reality by the sound of her friend's voice, who had gotten much closer as she leaned towards her with a curious and almost worried gaze.

"You ok, seemed a bit out of it?" Morgan asked.

Nah blinked, thinking on her words for a moment before shaking her head and responding, "I'm fine, was just lost in thought for a bit,"

Morgan grinned at her, "In that case, why don't we take a quick break and get some snacks? We're almost done anyway so might as well." She suggested, pulling her arm over her head and stretching it while leaning back, her breasts straining even more against her top as a few pops rang out from how stiff her joints had become from all that studying.

Morgan jumped off her bed, giving the rest of her body a small stretch while Nah followed her off, giving her own limbs a few smaller scales of stretches to help loosen them up. Standing next to Morgan, she decided to ask, "Should we get your father something as well? He's been in his office for a while as well I believe?"

Morgan mulled on her words for a bit, before replying with, "Nah~", The half-manakete blinked a bit confused at whether she was using her name, or the phrase, only for it now to matter as Morgan went on, "I've been dotting on him all week, he can't keep relying on me to keep bringing him food, that old man's gotta leave that room on his own sometimes."

Nah felt the need to remind Morgan that the two of them were only a few years younger than her father, but refrained. Giving a small sigh, she followed the junior tactician as she skipped out of her room and down to the kitchen for their break.

* * *

Nah sighed at the sight of Morgan snoozing on her bed, clearly passed out and done for the night despite only claiming she'd take a short nap. A few crumbs of snacks around her as she shifted around on her side, her mini-skirt barely doing its job of concealing her rear.

Being a good friend, Nah pulled the covers over the junior tactician so that she wouldn't catch a cold in the somewhat cool room, after that she began to start cleaning up the remains of their little break. Part of her wanted to berate and scold Morgan for leaving her to clean up what was mostly her mess, but then again, she supposed it could've been worse, at the very least, they finished all the studying they needed to.

Grabbing the snacks and heading out, Nah made her way through the small mansion, it wasn't that large in the grand scheme, but it definitely made her feel a little jealous in the relatively modest one-story house. Then again, she supposed this mansion was modest in its own way.

Heading downstairs to the kitchen, Nah shuffled a few things around, placing back the bags of snacks that weren't completely done while getting rid of the ones that were of no use anymore, placing some of the plates in the sink and beginning to wash them, it was the least she could do for being a guest for the nice after all.

She glanced out towards the adjoining living room situated by the front door, seeing the large window present to the outside showcase how dark the night had become, but she could hear the rain beating against the door from the small wind that seemed to be affecting their decent. She was glad that Morgan had offered to let her sleep over so that she wouldn't have to go out in this weather, though she doubted she or her father would mind if she decided to stay the night even if she asked.

Thinking of Morgan's father, Nah wondered how he was doing. She remembered how Morgan had told them they shouldn't bother trying to help him, but she knew the girl didn't totally mean it, as much as she wanted to feign appearances, she cared for her father more than anyone else, she just wanted to try and help him in the way that didn't coddle him.

With her mind made Nah, decided it would be fine if she went to check up on the man herself. Taking a few crackers and a glass of water, she made her way up to his office upstairs. Upon reaching it, she knocked, only to get no response. Knocking once again, harder, and still getting no response, Nah opened the door and made her way inside.

She sighed at the sight of Robin hunched over his chair, snoring over his desk as he rested on it, clad in his regular tactician's uniform, his cloak rested over his chair.

Like Father like Daughter, she thought, making her way to his desk carefully and placing the snacks and drink down by an open space to the side before placing her hands on her hips as she thought of how to best proceed.

Part of her thought it might be best to let him sleep, perhaps he was just too tired after all the documents he had to read through, with a few his head rested atop of. But~, if she did that, and Morgan woke up to find him like this, well, she'd be doing him a favor by waking him up now so that possibility didn't happen, and also, so he didn't risk drooling on those documents under him.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she lightly shook him, getting only a light response as he shifted in place, but didn't wake up. Shaking him a little harder, she heard a _"Hmm~"_ leave his lips as he now started to stir awake, picking his head up and rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. Glancing around the room, his eyes eventually fell on the one part that looked out of place, a short, green-haired girl wearing a school uniform right next to him.

* * *

"Thank you again, Nah, for checking up on me. Who knows when I would've woken up." Robin told the girl as the two sat on the couch, a cracker in hand that he bit into, swallowing it before taking another swing at his glass, finding himself much more refreshed and energized than when he had first woken up.

The half-manakete simply shook her head, "It wasn't a problem, but you should know better, what if Morgan had found you like this?" She asked him, her hands resting on her lap as she narrowed her eyes at him with an almost stern look.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle as he looked away playfully nervous, "Yeah...I'd rather now think about that," He admitted, before glancing at her, unable to keep himself from taking note of just how tightly her breasts strained against her blouse.

Nah noticed his gaze and blushed, bashfully turned her head away.

Seeing her embarrassment, Robin decided to change the topic of their conversation, "So, I take it that your study session with Morgan went well? She didn't give you much trouble I hope? If she did I can always get her back for you by giving her a personal pop-quiz." He joked half-playfully and half-seriously.

Nah shook her head, "No actually, she was pretty well behaved through the whole thing, well, at least for herself." She told him, defending her friend as she then added, "She got tired though and went to sleep. I cleaned up some of the snacks we had before deciding to check on you...and I'm glad I did." She shyly added the last part.

Robin smiled, with his lips morphing into a grin as he leaned a bit more towards her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close to his side, something the half-manakete didn't resist as she leaned into the embrace, but still kept her head turned away,

"You know, I think this is the first time I've gotten a good look at you in your school uniform, you look really good in it." Robin complimented, his tone becoming more lighthearted as he then added, "Though it seems a bit tight if I'm being honest,

Nah blushed fiercely at his words, her knuckles tightening against her lap as she tried to defend it, "I...I usually bind my chest before heading to school, but Morgan wouldn't let me when I changed here." She told him.

Robin chuckled, "Then she has my thanks, cause frankly Nah, it looks hot." Just as he said that, the hand he had wrapped around her trailed down to her chest, grabbing ahold of her far tit and giving it a good squeeze, an action that prompted a gasp from Nah.

Robin smirked, "It looks so hot, I can't keep my hands off you any longer," He told her as he continued to grope the school-girl whilst she started to squirm against him, unprepared for their current direction of things. His other hand reached around to grab at her other breasts, taking a fistful of both large mounds and squeezing them over her blouse, taking great joy in how the fabric strained against it.

Apparently, it strained too greatly, as one of her buttons around the upper-middle of her blouse flew off, flying across the room and clinking against the wall. Something that had them both pausing as it snapped them both out of the daze they were entering.

Turning to look at her, Robin nervously chuckled and asked, "You have more than one of these uniforms, right?"

Nah sighed, "Of course, gezz~," She muttered while looking away with a force blush, bringing her hands up to her blouse to undo the rest of the buttons before they flew off. But just as she undid the top one, Robin stopped her, "Huh?" She was confused, only for that confusion to turn into shock as he grabbed the two edges of her blouse from where the button flew off, and then pulled it open with such force that all the other buttons flew off!

 _"Kyyahh!?"_ Nah gasped, clearly shocked at his actions as her breasts sprang out in freedom from their confinement but were still kept in a pink bra that looked to be straining even more than her blouse did. Speaking of her blouse, its front was now open up, practically ruined and useless thanks to the removal of her buttons.

Quickly wrapping her arms around her breasts in instinct, an action that made her wince by how sensitive they were, she asked, "What was that for?!" Confusion, embarrassment, shock, and anger all present in her voice.

But Robin didn't flinch at her tone, merely smirking as he stated, "Come on, you already said you have more, and this one already lost a button, so why not go all the way and have some fun?"

Nah glared at him, before letting out a small huff, eventually, she turned her head back away with a flushed face, her arms slackening around her chest as she muttered, "You could've at least warned me."

Robin grinned, "But your reaction was so cute," He replied, pulling her arms away from her breasts as he now started to grope at them over her pink bra, his fingers able to slide over the fabric and onto her sensitive skin as they lightly sunk into her flesh. It prompted a few small moans from the girl as she brought a hand up to her mouth and lightly bit into it to stipend her moans. She also attempted to try and not squirm so much so her breasts would've bounced in the palms of his hands, but she couldn't stop her thighs from rubbing together at the pleasure of it all as they started to become drenched in her desires.

Robin chuckled at her reactions only for a rather fun idea to come to mind, grinning even more, he said "Tell me, Ms. Nah? Why would someone like you need to do this to help your grades?"

His words had Nah blink in confusion, briefly snapping her out of her daze of pleasure as she tried to understand what he meant, grades? And why did he add a Ms to her name? Her thoughts were cut off with a small whine when he dug his fingers into her tits.

"You're so smart and studious, someone like you could easily score better on your tests if you actually tried...unless, you were trying to deliberately get low grades so that I would eventually have to call you into my office to talk about your performances, all alone after school."

Nah's eyes widened as she finally understood where he was getting out. He wanted to roleplay, and considering she was in this outfit, and they were in his office, this was what he had come up with.

She had never really been all that into roleplaying with him, but she would at least try.

Biting her lip, she continued to hold a blush as red as Severa's hair, "What do you think...Ro-Rob- _Ahh_!"

The sharp tug he gave one of her tits cut her off, followed by a small chuckle from him as he joked, "Uh-Uh-Uh, remember in school, its Professor Robin, I didn't earn this degree for nothing after all."

Nah winced as she tried to suppress another moan from leaving her lips, only half-succeeding as it came out in a gasp. Attempting to steady her breathing as he continued to play with her breasts, she said, "Yo-you're the one who said you can give me special tutoring, Professor Robin."

The man almost laughed at her words, "My my, are you implying that I'm trying to seduce one of my precious students, Ms. Nah?" He asked in a way that was playfully condescending, leaning his face towards her as he attempted to have her gaze into him.

"I think that requires some punishment, wouldn't you say?"

Before Nah could even process his words, a gasp passed through her mouth as she found herself suddenly pushed down and pent over his lap, her breasts squishing against both the couch and the side of his thigh, her arms pressed down on the fabric while she felt something hard poking her stomach. Turning her head back at him, she gazed at him with wide, shaky eyes, unsure of what he would do to her.

She got her answer as one of his hands came down under her skirt and against her perky ass, a loud smack ringing across the room as an equally loud gasp followed.

"Perhaps this will teach you to talk back to your professor who's only trying to help," Robin told her in a mockingly stern voice, giving her ass another slap that once again had her gasp as she shifted across his lap, instinctively trying to move but held down by the arm he had down on her back. It didn't matter that she was technically as strong as him due to her heritage, he was making it hard to concentrate and focus that strength as he now started to administer her _punishment_.

She squirmed atop of his lap, hips, and in turn ass, wiggling as the sound of slaps and smacks rang across the room, Nah's gasps and soon enough moans following right after as she eventually hung her head low and accepted her fate, biting her lip to stiffen her voice as to not give her _"Professor"_ more satisfaction from her reactions. As such, her voice came out mostly in small grunts as she winced every time his hand firmly came against her perky rear, causing a ripple to travel up her body and cause her chest to shift against the couch, the somewhat rough fabric rubbing against her sensitive breasts causing even more stimulus to the half-manakete.

But just as she was storing to get used to the rhythm of her ass getting slapped, Robin changed his approach up once again, "You know, I think I have an even better idea to punish you." He suddenly said, and with that, he flipped the girl over so that she was on her back, and then with ease, lifted her relatively small body up bridal style. Nah was, simply put, stunned by his new approach, looking at him with wide eyes and a flushed face as her breath was hitched, not even able to process that he stood up and was now moving them somewhere else.

She only regained her senses when he reached their destination, which wasn't far, it was his desk, and after sitting down on his chair, he repositioning the girl so that he sat atop of his lap, perky but atop of his thighs while his covered erection pressed against the back of cervix of her ass, pushing it apart lightly. He had one arm wrapped around her waist to keep her close as they instinctively leaned against each other, his other hand went down between her legs and up her skirt as he started to lightly play with the covered folds.

Nah hissed and winced through gritted teeth as his fingers rubbed over her increasingly soaked panties, lightly pushing them against and into her needy passage. The "student" brought up a hand to bite into to muffle her voice, though it still came out, especially when the perverted professor began to once again cup and eventually maul at her breasts with his other hand. She was now being attacked on two front, two _very sensitive_ fronts, prompting her to squirm atop of his lap as she finally let go of her hand and started to loudly pant, eyes closed as she attempted to fight back against the growing daze of pleasure that threatened to fog her mind.

Robin smirked at her reactions, even if he couldn't see her face fully, he was able to see enough from this angle as he gazed at her front above due to their differing heights as her head came up to just a bit below his chin like this. Deciding to also add a bit of verbal teasing to his assault, he lowered his lips to her ear, and with a husky whisper that made her shiver, he said, "You know Miss Nah, the underside of my desk seems big enough for you to hide in, walls on the front and sides so you'd be completely covered except facing me. Perhaps we could make that of use during other times?" He suggested.

"Maybe next time you underscore on a quiz, you can give me a blowjob under there while I help any other students with their mistakes? Of course, you'll need to be really quiet, and you still have a bit of trouble on that front, so I suppose will need to have plenty of practice," He stated, noticing the blush on Nah's cheeks flaring up, proving to him she was listening intently, and by the way her hips were squirming and bucking against his fingers, he believed she seemed excited, or at the very least interested by the prospect.

"I suppose we'll discuss that possibility more another time, for now though, you have your current punishment to worry about." He told her, and without a wasted movement, he pulled aside her panties to the side and plunged his fingers into her passage, prompting her eyes to widen immediately as a squeak came out of her mouth, followed by panted breathes that were constantly cut off as he thrust his fingers in and out of pussy, rubbing her walls the way he knew that would best get her squirming in his lap.

But he didn't ignore her breasts, how could he? But it was still a challenge just to use one hand for both of them, even with two hands he would barely be able to hold the entirety of one of her tits, but he did his best, and by her reactions, he believed he was doing well. And eventually, he was able to tell just how well he was doing when he noticed that her bra was starting to get fairly wet, and not just damp from sweat.

" _Hmph_ ~" He couldn't help but grin as he turned his gaze to face her, "My my, Miss Nah, I was wondering when you couldn't help yourself any longer," He almost chuckled haughty, giving her tit another squeeze that made her gasp as more milk spurted out against her bra.

As he continued to play with her, Robin said, "Do you remember the first time I caught you after class playing with yourself, Miss Nah?" Robin spoke in almost a whisper as he captured her attention, "To think, the sweet, young and quiet girl would do something so lewd as to milk her tits at school while everyone else was away. _Hmph_ ~, and then you gave me that excuse of saying you forgot to do so before you came to school, despite having come earlier than everyone else."

Nah winced at his words, especially since she knew the event he was referring to was that he was basing his current fabrication off, the event that practically kickstarted this relationship of theirs. And the fact that there was truth to his words, was enough to have her body become even more sensitive, squirming even more and her cheeks flushing deeper.

And seeing this, Robin decided it was now time to finish her off. Without warning, he plunged his fingers deep into her pussy while using his thumb to press firmly against her puffed up clit. At the same exact moment, Robin also gave her tit a hard squeeze, a very hard squeeze. And with everything he's done beforehand, since the moment he first cupped her breasts over her blouse, the build-up was finally over, as it all came crashing down with a harsh scream.

Robin winced at her voice as her walls clamped down around his fingers rather tightly, he had to quickly bring his hand up to cover her mouth lest her voice would ring across the whole house, but the action had his arm pressed against her breasts, stimulating them even more as even more milk came spurting out, her moan muffled against his palm as she spasmed against him.

Eventually, though, she started to calm down, her tense body beginning to slump against him as she went limp, eyes in a daze as she lazily moaned against his palm. Pulling his fingers out of her pussy, she tensed up again but soon went back to going limp while recovering from her orgasm. She was breathing heavily and with pants as Robin removed his palm from her mouth, her clothes, especially her blouse, were damp from sweat with her bra and panties drenched in her milk and juices respectively. Her hair was frayed, her eyes were dazed while her mouth hung open, she looked in no way like a proper student.

Robin grinned at his handiwork.

However, before he could admire it for any longer, the sound of his knob jiggling before turning open spurred him into action, he quickly and somehow carefully managed to bring Nah down under his desk, hiding her from whoever was about to enter as he scorched his chair up to look like he was still working and not having just sexually roleplayed with a schoolgirl as a professor. As the door open and in came the person from the other side, Robin flashed them a friendly smile as he said, "Hey sweetie,"

Morgan lazily turned to face her father, still wearing her school uniform, but looking a bit disheveled like she did in the morning, which was in a sense understandable as she had just woken up from her nap. Rubbing her groggy eyelid with a yawn, she said, "Hey Dad, did you hear something in here? Cause I thought I did."

Robin chuckled, "Oh that? That was just me about to scream cause I almost spilled some water on some documents," He told her, lying to his daughter about what truly occurred with her friend with ease.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Huh?" She merely replied, taking a moment to focus on his desk, before glancing down towards his small table near his couch, "But...the water is here?" She then stated, pointing to the water she believed he was referring to.

Chuckling once again, Robin gave another lie, "That's cause I just put it there so I wouldn't risk it happening again." He merely told her.

Morgan took a moment to process his words, "But...can't you just use a hex to make your papers waterproof for a bit?" She asked, not sounding convinced by his explanation.

Robin shook his head, "Perhaps, but I'm almost finished, and I might as well finish up those snacks and water Nah brought me before I head to bed."

The mention of Nah was something Robin instantly regretted, as that seemed to snap some of the drowsiness out of Morgan's eyes as they briefly widened, "Nah? Oh right, where is she? I accidentally took a nap when we were finishing up our studies and I didn't see her when I woke up."

"Oh, I think she may be using the guest bath downstairs before getting ready for bed, I told her she could just use the main if she wanted, but she said she didn't want to take it from me in case I choose to take a bath before bed, which I might, now thinking about it," He admitted.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him once again, and if she was more awake, she might've made some perverted remarks with the intention of him thinking about Nah's naked body in the bath as she washed herself. Oh if only his daughter knew the truth. In any case, she didn't, and with a nod, she simply said, "Alright then,"

Seemingly buying into his words, she took a few steps to his table, taking a quick bite out of one of the crackers he had to eat while also taking a quick sip of his water, and with that, she started walking back towards his door. And Robin couldn't help but notice just how short her skirt was, with her ass seemingly threatening to be exposed with just one wrong move, and that was just with her walking almost lazily.

"Night Dad," She told him sleepily as she opened the door, giving another small yawn while scratching belly which was exposed due to her blouse riding up. And with that, she walked out and back to her room, the door closing behind her.

Waiting a few more seconds to confirm that her steps were getting further, Robin let out a sigh of relief at his daughter's departure, quickly pushing his chair back and leaning down, she picked up the still limp and dazed Nah and pulled her out from under the desk. His thoughts were focused on how to proceed next, should they continue their fun elsewhere despite the risk of Morgan hearing, interrupting, or worse, walking in on them? Not to mention, was Nah in a state to continue? Looking down at the dazed schoolgirl once again, he realized that he may have overdone it, a small chuckle leaving his face while Nah gave another dazed moan.

Well, at the very least, it was probably in both their best interests to take a bath, he could figure out whether he would put her to sleep in the guest room she was staying out or keep her in another room downstairs for further fun based on how she responded in the bath. But if he was being hopeful, he at least wanted to cum once that night.

He was sure Nah would be up to the task to give him that much.


End file.
